Todo por una broma
by Circe-Arista17
Summary: Pepper realiza una pequeña broma que para ella es inofensiva, pero para cierto chico fue un golpe muy fuerte a su orgullo. ¿Quieres saber como termina? Lee y averigualo. :D Este one shot es mi regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga muy especial que estará cumpliendo 17 años.


**N/A: Hola a todos, ha pasado un tiempo de no estar en fanfiction espero que mi ausencia no se sienta tanto, les prometo que cuando acabe de estudiar y llegue el día del tan esperado examen actualizaré, mis historias. Solamente vengo a dejar un regalo de cumpleaños a **dreamy girl' 16. **Por cierto feliz cumpleaños para ti mi chingu ;)**

* * *

– ¡Tony! ¡No puedes hacerme esto… ¡ –Chilló cierta chica tocando la puerta desesperadamente para que por lo menos logrará convencer a la persona que estaba adentro del cuarto logrará abrirla. –Chicos, por favor solo fue una broma, no es para tanto para que no me dejen entrar… –Las súplicas incesantes de la chica era en vano.

– ¿Crees que deberíamos… –Rápidamente fue callado por su amigo genio con solo levantar una mano. Rhodey inmediatamente, la bajó pero no se retractaba, sentía pena por su amiga. – ¿No crees que es mucho sufrimiento para ella? –Preguntó nuevamente Rhodey.

– ¿Sufrimiento? –Dijo Tony levantando la llave inglesa interrumpiendo su labor. –Y ¿Para mí no fue un sufrimiento? –Lo dijo viendo los trapos colores rosas en una esquina de la armería… A veces me pregunto… ¿Cómo logró hacer eso sin que me diera cuenta? –Se dijo recordando despertar con un vestido y coletas que adornaban su cabeza, y un color rojo carmesí cubrían sus mejillas agraciadamente.

–_Te ves bien…_ – Esas tres palabras iba y regresaban a sus pensamientos como si fueran la aguja de un reloj antiguo. Recordó como forcejeó, para tratar que evitar que su amiga, subiera esa foto que había sido capturada cuando estaba vestido de esa forma. Pero sus intentos fueron en vanos y en menos de un minuto que de halla sido subida a la red, ya contaba con 73 me gustas y 32 comentarios, comentarios hirientes para el orgullo y masculinidad de Tony. Comentarios como: Te ves muy linda, estás preciosa, para algunos fue algo tierno, las chicas fanáticas del joven genio empresario, decían que se miraba tan linda vestida de mujer… otras que eran mucho más subidas de tono e inclusive unas tan insultantes, cuestionando su orientación sexual… – ¿Cómo quieren que la perdone? ¿Cómo?

–_Tony, perdón, siento haber hecho eso, debí pensar que te molestaría… –_Gritó golpeando la puerta de la armería, eufórica de tanto gritar sin remedio.

–Yo digo que ya tuvo su lección…

–… –Ignorando el comentario de su amigo preocupado por la chica regresó a su trabajo.

–Bueno, Tony ya no te digo nada si me disculpas, me iré a mi casa.

–Usa la puerta de emergencia… –Dijo Tony mientras unían unos engranes. Rhodey rodó los ojos. "Tú y tu orgullo..." –La sala de armas se silenció después que Rhodey se halla marchado, eso era extraño, incluso Pepper dejó de gritar. Se detuvo por un momento.

_–"Tal… vez, Rhodey le dijo que parará de gritar ya que es en vano, pedirme perdón al menos por hoy"._ –Pensó Tony eliminando todos las hipótesis del porqué Pepper se detuvo.

_Mientras tanto… afuera en la armería._

Como ordenó Tony, Rhodey se salió por la puerta de emergencia, pero nunca dijo que no se encontrará con Pepper por ahí. Pepper en ese momento seguía golpeando la puerta con cansancio y agonía.

–Psss… –Emitió Rhodey, para que Pepper se acercará. –Ya sé cómo lograrás para que Tony te perdone. –Dijo sin vacilación.

– ¿En serio? Dime… –Apunto de gritar, pero una mano la hizo callar.

–Shhh… toma, esto. –Dijo Rhodey. Eran unos _Laxante_s

–Pepper inocentemente observó eso.

– ¿Para qué me das esto? –Rhodey se golpeó la cara ante la ignorancia de su amiga.

–Shhh… dame tu mano… –Dijo agachándose y dándole una botella de agua mineral para que se tomará las pastillas al terminar se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro. –Bien, ahora tomate los laxantes… –Pepper obedeció. –Si esto no funciona no sé qué lo hará. –Dijo Rhodey. –Bien es hora de irme. –Dijo antes que Tony se diera cuenta del silencio que se había creado.

Pasaron treinta minutos y no había ruido alguno, eso era alentador pero a la vez le preocupaba un poco, sin pensarlo más se levantó y tecleó la contraseña para abrir la puerta, miró alrededor por arriba de su vista y no vio nada, pensó que Pepper se aburrió de tocar la puerta y se había ido, pero al bajar su vista, observó algo inusual. Tony miró en la esquina su mirada se oscureció al ver que Pepper estaba ahí con la cara pálida, temblando y encogida en posición fetal sudando, en la nariz de Pepper había un chorro de sangre seca… eso era indicaba una cosa, para Tony eso significaba una cosa, Pepper estaba sufriendo de hipotermia, la levantó al estilo nupcial llevándola al sillón, la colocó suavemente, y se fue a buscar una manta. –"¿Por qué sucedió esto? Debí haberla perdonado, pero no tenía ser que mi orgullo dominará mi sano juicio… –Dijo culpándose por la condición de la pelirroja, al regresar cubrió a Pepper con la manta. –**Computadora analiza sus signos vitales–. –**Dictó el joven preocupado.

_Análisis completado, los signos son estables, solo ha sufrido un desmayo por falta de oxígeno ocasionado por la falta de expulsión de desechos orgánicos. –_Tony se alivió al saber que solamente era eso. –Una indigestión… ¿Cómo pudo haber soportado tanto tiempo? –Pensó. Tony dejó todo y se sentó a la espera que su amiga despertara.

–Pepper, perdóname por pasarme, sé que fue una broma, pero en ese momento me sentí muy frustrado por lo que hiciste, me siento culpable, por haberte dejado afuera por más de dos horas, más con estás altas temperaturas, sabía que podrías deshidratarte por estar usando energía al tocar es puerta, pero mi orgullo me dominó. –Dijo, pensando que la pelirroja no lo iba a escuchar. Pepper entre abrió un ojo para observar la expresión de su amigo, sentía un poco de culpa al hacerle eso y esto, pero lo último se lo merecía por haberla dejado sola afuera dentro del templo, oscuro y tenebroso y con altas temperaturas pero se sorprendió que él se preocupara tanto por ella y la hiciera sentir especial sin que él se diera cuenta, Pepper sonrió para sus adentros. –"Por eso, eres mi héroe Tony" –Pensó cerrando sus ojos nuevamente por los efectos de las pastillas que le dio Rhodey, además de laxantes, le dio melatonina.

–Eres un tonto… –Dijo Pepper abriendo los ojos y cerrándolos. Tony pensando que Pepper estaba hablando sola, le ocasionó una sonrisa tonta en el muchacho.

–Si lo soy… –Se dijo así mismo el genio adolescente. –Gracias por soportarme. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, ya que me preocupa mucho.

* * *

**Espero que la pasen bien mientras estoy ausente por el momento. Y tambien espero que haya sido de tu agrado dreamy girl' 16  
**

**Att: Circe–Arista17 Nos vemos dentro de 21 días :D  
**


End file.
